Amnesia: Confusion
by A d e l y n n P a n d a
Summary: Note: Story does not match up to Amnesia, but it has the same aroma.


**Chapter 1**

You wake up in a room with no one else but you, you look around wondering where you might be but you have no clue. You decide to walk thought the strange door that seems to be blocking your way. You open the door which leads to a hallway of darkness, you freeze while looking around on which way to go next. You hear a sound heading your direction; you quickly go back into the room and hide in the corner, hoping that will save you. As The sound getting louder and louder as if the sound is directing towards you, you freeze in fear once again only to see that the unknown sound that you feared for that one second has disappeared from your area. You wait a few matters of seconds to make sure the path is clear, when it appeared to be true, you left the room once more, you decide that at that moment, it's not the right time to start asking questions or question her reason of being here.

You then start gathering anything that you can find in the nearby area, traveling room to room finding anything that could be somewhat useful, you found a small backpack, canned food, matches, and some clothes on the way. You decide that you need a place to sleep for the time being here, you found a room with a bed, quickly running over for claim of the room. You closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm the heck down; you didn't know why you were here or who you even are. All you know is that you woke up in a room with no explanation whatsoever, beyond that was unknown foe your understanding of knowing

You close your eyes, able to rest. When you awoke you got up and decide to explore the unknown house, it could give some clue to who you are and why you are here. So you gathered your belongs and left the room, you noticed that it was very quiet here which is kind of creepy and haunting. Bit at the moment that dint seem to matter to you, all you wanted to know was the truth. You found papers regarding the owners of the house but nothing of a certain someone or anything closer to that matter, You again hear the same sound form before only this time it followed you to where you are now, you again out of fear decide to hide in the nearby closest, the sound last for about 2 minutes, but it seemed longer that that it really was. Then you feel all of your hairs stand up due to hearing breathing against the door that was keeping yourself hidden from whatever was following you. Rather than feeling scared or feeling that something bad was going to happen to you. You started to instead feel annoyed of the being that kept following you and for no know reason that came to your head. You opened the door.

You forced the door opened with your fist against the door only to find a little girl staring at you with her big black eyes. For about 10 seconds, you both just stand there when the girl suddenly runs away. You collapse to the floor, "A Girl"?! I was being followed by a girl you screamed in your mind while you face appeared to be full of shock, the whole time you thought that you were being tricked and someone was fooling around with you and they must have thought that this was funny. You ran out of the room to find the little girl but you found the little girl to have vanished from your sight. You deiced to track down the girl, despite the fact that she was following you, she might hold important information that she might hold.

It's been about 3 hours and you still have no idea where the girl is not nor do you know where to look, just when you turn around to find the little girl beyond you. You say Hi but before you knew it you was already out of your sight, and she was running away from you. Out of implies you started to run after her, she ran down the stairs, you get closer to her area. She carelessly trips while running down the stairs; you made it in time to catch her.

"Are you ok?

"I'm fine" She said with a shaky voice.

You are here are by yourself? A girl like you shouldn't be here".

"I live here"

Then where are your parent's?

Her hand found fabric of your clothing and gripped on to it.

"I see, anyway why did you run away from me?"

I thought you were a bad man and would kidnap me.

"You were the man from before, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up.

"Then what were the strange noises?'

"I wanted to test you."

"What did your parents do?"

My mother worked as a biochemist in animals, my father worked as a Neurologist.

That would explain all the documents along with the lab. The Girl would have to be the daughter of the two couple, what happened to the two thought? Did they have an experiment go wrong? Did they die naturally or rather did they die by some sort of cause? Either way it left the girl all alone, she must had it rough. She must be a strong girl for her age.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while or so?"

"I don't know"

"Then let me ask you this, do you mind me being here?"

"No"

"Then it's settled, I will stay here".

"Ok, but I will be watching you".

"Fine with me"

You were about to leave when the girl grips your clothing's. Water filled her eyes, her face revealed sadness and loneliness.

"Thank you "

"It's ok, everything will be Ok, I will stay here, Im not leaving you alone I promise".

"Really?"

"Yep," you smiled kindly.

"I never asked what your name is, my name is Midori".

"Aiko"

"That's a pretty name".

Aiko started to feel tired, you along with her slept I a bed nearby, hugging each other, spreading friendliness to each other. The next morning you awaken to find that Aiko had left your side, you then get out of bed and start to feel dizzy, once you leave the room the dizziness leaves your senses. You then smell food nearby and it got closer and closer. It was getting dark so you take out the matches that you found and used them as a source of light.

You found yourself in the kitchen; Aiko had made breakfast for the both of you.

"You can cook!?" You said shocked

"Of course, there's no one else but me."

She then placed a plate, containing food which is blueberry pancakes, which was your favorite.

"Wow, these looks amazing!"

"Thanks, my mom used to make them for me when I was a child and I always watched her as she made them"

She also had her own plate, which contained the exact same thing you had. After gazing at the Art of the food, you tasted it, the fragrance of the blueberries caused the pancakes to be sweet.

"How is it" Aiko said with curiosity.

"It's good"

"Good, Then I can make these for you every morning, it's the least I can do" 


End file.
